Bloody Moon
by Neko223
Summary: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change and keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she
1. Normal Day

Disclaimer: Ok, this is for my BESTEST FRIEND IN RL LIFE!! It was her birthday DAYS ago and I worked my butt off on this story!! NOW READ IT!!

REAL DISCLAIMER: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more, find out (It's InuKag).

**Bloody Neko**

**Chapter one: Normal Day**

_HI-past_

hi-Present,person talking

**Hi-Future**

_**Hi-Past, Person talking**_

_Sighing, a young girl stared at herself in the blood red colored water. She could hear the villagers screams and cries of anger as they searched for her. They'd never find her. At least not where she was-hidden in the dark-hiding using her dark hair as an invisible cloak. Just then, she heard the footsteps of the villagers coming closer, occasoinally stopping, searching bushes and trees for her._

_**"She's here some where, I can feel it in my blood!" **__A man shouted, then ran into the clearing and saw a small trembling shadow cast across to him, illuminated by the moonlight. _

_**"I found her men! Let's end this little game of hide and seek!" **__He walked over to the tree and reached out, ready to grab the young girl. She sat there, knees close to her chest, shaking as she saw his hand. Then, in a flash, he was on the ground, holding his arm, swearing and cursing at the girl. _

_**"Damn you neko! I hope your race dies as soon as we kill you!" **__Then he jumped up again, and threw his sword he had towards her. The young girl looked up and tge sword lodged itself into her head, making her eyes go wide. A few seconds passed, and soon the young girl fell over, dead, eyes wide and blood dripping to the ground._

**A thousand years or so later...**

A girl almost the age of sixteen was walking to her school, her black raven hair flowing on the wind as it blew and chocolate irises sparkling. This girl's name was Kagome Higurashi, and she did not know the fate that was going to befall her on her sixteenth birthday...which was next week, on a Friday.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Said person turned around, and she was met with Hojo Akimoto(please let that be right), one of the cutest and smartest boys in her school.

"Oh, hi, Hojo." She replied, smiling.

"Uhh...I wanted to ask you some thing..." His cheeks lit up a bright pink.

Kagome stared, "What is it, Hojo?" She looked at her watch, and noticed she had about five minutes to get into the school and to class before the bell rang.

"Uhh..well..Would you like to get an ice-cream after school? Say around five-ish?"

Kagome smiled, "Sure, Hojo! I'd love to. Come around my place at about 4:45, K? He nodded then ran off to the school. She stood there, thinking for a moment, then turned back around and looked at her watch again.

"Aww man, I'm going to be late!" She groaned.

"I'll get you there, hop in!" She looked behind her as to find the origion of the voice and say some one **very **familiar.

"D-dad?" She gasped, and he smiled.

"You know it, now get in, I'll take you to school." Kagome swallowed in relief, then nodded and opened the door, getting in and sitting in the passengers seat next to her father.

"So, who was that boy you were talking to?"

Kagome's face turned pink, "Just a friend who asked me out to eat ice-cream around 5:00." He nodded, then pulled up in front of the school's sidewalk.

"Thanks. I'll tell mom you got me-"

"No." Kagome glanced at her father then nodded, dropping the subject. She closed the door and turned around, walking towards the entrance to the school. She heard her father's car start up again, then drive off as she walked into the school. Another normal day...that is if your family consists of being 'normal'.

ZOMG CLIFFY lol XD ok, this chapter is a LITTLE bit too short :3 but anyway, this story is for my friend: BloodyMoonHanyou; Hence the title X3 well review and I HOPE YOU LIKED IT...ESPECIALLY U CRISSY :"3 -Neko223


	2. Learning About Your Destiny

Disclaimer: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change and keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more to find out (It's InuKag). AND HAH I CHANGED THE DISCLAIMER CAUSE IT WAS LATE AND I WASN'T THINKING!!! XP ok, go on and read.

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter two: Learning About Your Destiny**

Kagome yawned, watching the teacher give his usually boring lecture on how Mt. Fuji was one of the largest and dangerous volcanoes in the world. Kagome felt her eyes wander over to the window, looking at the crystal clear sky.

"Miss Higurashi," The teacher looked at Kagome, his voice on the edge of anger and amusement.

"Y-Yes?" She stood, eyes wide in embarassment.

"Would you be so kind as to tell us how **long **Mt. Fuji has been dormant?" He stared at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Uhh..." She thought for a moment. "Has it been...a few hundred years?"(ok, sorry for interrupting but I don't know if that's true or not, so DON'T tell me if it is or NOT. I AM smart, i just wanted to get this done cause ppl r bugging me about it . **SO DON'T TELL ME IF IT'S RIGHT OR NOT**. Back to the story, and sorry for wasting ur time )

The teacher snorted, "Well done, now will you please sit down and keep your brain in tact with my lessons?"

Sighing in relief, Kagome sat down and nodded, "H-hai.."

The teacher turned back around to the white-board for a moment before turning back around, pointing to the board, "Page 463. Neko and Hanyou war..." He pulled his arm back down to his side and walked out from behind his desk, clasping his hands behind his back. Kagome turned to the lesson, yawning.

The teacher then exclaimed, "Miss Higurashi!" She jumped at her name. All the kids stared at her as if they'd never known her at all.

"What? What is it?" She stared at her book and almost immideatly gasped as she saw a girl that looked **exactly** like her, but bleeding from a sword that was thrown into her forehead. For a moment, all Kagome could do was sit still and stare, mesmerized.

"Kinomi...Higurashi?" Was all she could whisper before her world turned black and white, then nothing as she fell to the ground, unconcious.

ok rllllyyyy short, im srry but that's how I work sumtimes. I think I can get in the third chapter RIGHT NOW if I make this short :D -le gasp- :O REVIEW PLZZ :"3 -Neko223


	3. The Wells Power

Disclaimer: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change and keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more to find out (It's InuKag).

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter three: The Well's Power**

Sighing, Kagome's mother stood outside of the nurses office, her heart in a frantic mess. Just then, the door next to her opened, and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry Miss Higurashi, but I just came out to tell you that Kagome will be fine. She just fainted from a little bit of pressure...also the teacher had said some thing about the lesson they were learning. her picture was in the book, see," The nurse grabbed the book and showed Kagome's mother. "I don't know why she got so worked up about it."

Kagome's mother stared at the picture and put two and two together, "This is her ancestor, Kinomi...a young neko girl who tried to escape in a means of finding a mate and continuing her dieing race. She failed, and that resulted in the loss of the nekos...but what's it got to do with kagome's fainting?" She whispered to herself. She looked past the nurse briefly, seeing a figure walking towards them. Kagome's mother felt anger build up inside of her and all she did was look away when the figure stopped in front of the nurse.

"How is she?" It was Kagome's father, and he looked quite upset and disraught. Kagome's mother scoffed. The nurse looked back and forth from them in confusement but then reported to him what she had told Kagome's mother. He froze, his blood turning to icy slush in his veins.

"I refuse to have my daughter taught this lesson!" Kagome's mother had a suspicion that he was hiding some thing, but let him complain. He was a talker, and that was one of the many reasons she had fell in love with him. He was never afraid to speak his mind, and he would often get in trouble at school. He would apologise, stand and bow while doing so, then sat back down and stayed quiet until the next class. Then, a soft groan was heard inside the nurses office, making every one's problems go away for the moment. The nurse opened the door and Kagome sat up, looking around groggily.

"Don't worry dear, mommy's here." Kagome's mother said soothingly, then walked over and wrapped her arms around Kagome's head, pulling her close but not to tightly. Kagome's father then walked in as well and too, came over for a hug but not before noticing Kagome's mother scoot aways from him. Kagome then woke from her dazed state and looked around.

"Your in the nurses office, sweety." The nurse said calmly, walking into the room.

"But I was in history class. We were going to learn about the neko and human war." Kagome shook her head as if disbelieving what she had said.

"Kinomi...Higurashi..." She whispered, lost in thought. The bell rang and Kagome gasped, looking towards the clock.

"Oh no! I slept through the **whole **day!!" She jumped up, but her mother made her sit back down.

"Kagome, dear, your staying home for a few days. Collapsing like that scared me!"

"But I'm-"

"No buts." Her mother exclaimed then sighed, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Come now, Kagome, let's go get your things." Kagome stood and followed her mother out of the nurses office, feeling her dad's eyes on here the **whole time**.

Kagome watched the cars outside zoom past. Her mother kept glancing back into the rear-view mirror at her, and it made Kagome slightly nervous.

"So...How was your morning?" She tried to start, but kagome did not answer, for she already knew the answer to that.

"Do...you want to get some thing to eat?" her mother tried again, and Kagome sighed. Her mother looked back to the road and then pulled up into a dirt covered driveway. A small yet cozy little house-that sat upon a tall hill which overlooked the city-was there in front of them when they pulled up. Kagome grabbed her backpack and was the first one out of the car as soon as it had stopped.

"Kagome," Her mother called out, watching her daughter disappear into the house as soon as she got out of the car. "Kagome..." She whispered. Sighing, she walked into the house as well, locking th car after closing her door before doing so. Soft crys reached her ears when she walked up the stairs and towards Kagome's door. She lifted a hand to knock, but the crys ceased and she put her hand back down.

"Kagome, sweety, do you want anything?" A soft, "No," was heard and Kafome's mother continued down the hall to her room.

Kagome lay on her bed, head burried in her soft, comferting pillow.

_'Maybe I'll go pray to the God Tree...' _She thought to herself, sitting up and putting her feet on the hard wood floor. Standing, she walked out into the hallway and carefully went down the stairs. She made sure Grandpa was asleep before walking into the kitchen and slipping on her shoes quickly. She opened the door and shut it quietly. It was about late afternoon, or maybe a little bit later than that. Kagome walked over to a tall, fat tree. She got down on her knees, clapped her hands together twice, closed her eyes and had her mouth in a firm line. As she prayed, the well-a few feet away from her-began to glow a soft green. She opened her eyes and then her pulse began to race.

She gasped, her eyes wide. The well was still glowing, and Kagome's legs began to move by themselves. She stood, slowly, then her left foot and right foot moved forwards towards the well. The closer she got to the well, the feeling of fear and anxiousness buit up into one feeling. one she had no name for. She continued to walk, until her legs stopped right in front of the doors to the well. They were open which was odd because last time she remembered she had closed the doors and locked them tight. She was facing towards the house, but her legs turned to the well and continued their possessed mission to take her to the softly glowing well.

Just then, she heard a door open and her name being called over and over again.

"Kagome?! Kagome!" It was her little brother, Souta. The well stopped glowing almost instantly. Kagome's legs stopped and gave out beneath her, causing her to fall down the small flight of stairs she was going down. Sout's voice seemed to get farther away when actually, he was standing at the top of the wells' stairs, looking at the limp body of his sister.

"Kagome! hang on, sis, I'll go get mom and Grandpa!" Souta turned around and ran towards the house. Kagome lay there, coming out of the shock she was in.

OMG CLIFFY LOL!!! XD REVIEW!!! REVIEW I SAY!!! BUAHAHAHAHA:"3 -Neko223


	4. The Death of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more, find out (It's InuKag).

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter four: The Death of Inuyasha**

A man in a red yukata was sitting in a tree, waiting for the sun to rise. He was tired, but he wouldn't let that get in his way when he had to be alert. **At all time. **His now black hair shone lightly from the little moonlight left. Growling, he snorted while looking at his hands.

"Hurry up!" He was hoping, and assumed the sun would rise sooner. But he did not know what the concept of time was, so he always assumed that everything was on a schedule. "When is the damn sun coming up!?" He sighed, frustrated and angry. "Might as well go for a walk to pass some of the time..." He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and wandered off into the darkness of the trees. Suddenly he stopped before a tall oak(once again i have NO IDEA). What was so special about this tree? It was wider and taller than the others. The sound of a twig snapping brought him out of his daze. He turned, and saw a feminine figure standing there, a bow and arrow ready.

"K-Kikyo?" Was the last thing he said before her face was revealed in the moonlight.

"Die, Inuyasha!" A face of anger and disgust was plastered over any other emotion she was showing. She shot her arrow and it hit Inuyasha directly in the heart. With a face of shock and betrayl, he was pinned to the giant oal behind him. His eyes closed, but not before watching Kikyo fall dead, blood oozing out of her shoulder.

Ok now this one was RLLY SHORT O.o CRISSY YOU BETTER BE HAPPY!!


	5. Into The Well

Disclaimer: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more, find out (It's InuKag).

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter five: Into the Well**

Kagome lay in bed, fighting the urge to up chuck her dinner. She heard Grandpa and her mother talking outside in the hallway. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on what had happened earlier. She crawled out from underneath her warm covers, shivering when the cold air coming in from an open window met her skin. She shivered again and this brought goosebumps to her skin. She hated the feeling of goosebumps. It felt weird and unatural to her. Standing, Kagome walked over to her closet and slipped on some casual clothing. A pair of jeans, a white tank and a pair of pink flip-flops. She grabbed her cell phone as it rang.

"Hello?" She asked, and stared out the window.

"Hey Kagome, where are you?" It was Hojo, and he seemed concerned and worried.

"Oh. Hi, Hojo. Sorry about not showing up, I.." She stopped, remembering what had happened at school and with the well. " I got a little tied up, I suppose you could say." There was silence on the other end, but soon a soft sigh was heard.

"Alright, maybe this coming Friday? We can go right after school is over." Kagome looked towards her calender and smiled to no one in particular.

"That'd be great. I have nothing planned." A soft exlimation of, "Yes," was heard.

"Alright. Well, see you at school!" Kagome's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it.

"Y-yeah..see you at school.." Hojo hung up and for about a minute of hearing nothing but silence, she closed her cell. Kagome stared at the cell phone in her hand, then put it back on her desk.

"Kagome, dear, light's out!" Called her mother from down stairs. Kagome looked in shock at what time it was.

"Alright! Night, mom!" She walked over to her light switch and flipped it down so the letters were reading OFF. Kagome walked back over to her bed and sat down, looking at the floor. Kagome closed her eyes, laying on her bed.

Kagome opened her eyes, the sunlight making her narrow them in irritation.

"Kagome!! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother called cheerily from the stairs.

"Coming..." Kagome groaned, sitting up. She walked over to her closet and found her school uniform folded nice and neat. She changed into that and walked to the stairs quickly. She went, two stairs at a time. Her foot missed a step, causing her to slip. She fell forwards and closed her eyes. She thrust her hands forward on instinct and caught herself, doing a handstand momentarally before pushing off and then landing on her feet. She opened her eyees and saw she was standing at the bottom of the stairs, facing the kitchen. Her little brother, Souta, sat at the table, his mouth agape. he had a spoon of cereal just below his chin, and it was dripping milk. It tilted towards him and it dropped back into the bowl, splashing some milk on his favorite shirt. That he was wearing, of course.

"Woah sis! That was awesome!!" He ran over, eyes sparkling.

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed. "How on **e**_**arth **_did you do that?" She put her hands on her hips, staring Kagome down.

"What?" Was all Kagome could ask in her state of confusion.

"What do you mean, 'what?' you totally back-flipped twelve stairs to the bottom!" Souta cheered, grinning in amazement.

"...What?" Kagome asked again. Souta sweatdropped at his sisters cluelessness.

Kagome's mom only stared then sighed, "Well maybe it was a miracle or just plain luck. I thank Kami that you didn't hurt yourself.." She wandered back into the kitchen and continued to work on making Kagome and her's plates.

"Hey, mom," Kagome walked into the kitchen, joining her mother. "Am I going to school today or not?" Kagome's mother looked at her.

"No, sweety. Tomorrow you can. For now, sit down and eat." She grabbed Kagome's plate and handed it to her. Kagome took it, smiling, and sat down from her brother at the table.

"No fair..you get to stay home.." Souta mumbled loud enough for Kagome and his mother to hear.

"Actually, Souta, your not going to school, _remember_?" His mom stated, smiling slightly.

Souta's eyes almost buldged out of his head. "NOOO!!" I'd rather go to school than go to the dentist!"

His mother only frowned. "Then you shouldn't have eaten all of that candy and gotten a cavity." She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, then took it off and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

"So..what time will you be back?" Kagome wondered.

"About noon. It shouldn't even be that long if Souta just lets them either pull or fill his tooth." She laughed and grabbed her coat from the coat rack and motioned for Souta to do the same. He sighed, then winced and held the side of his cheek.

"See what you get?" Kagome smiled joshingly and giggled.

Souta glared and turned. "Yeah, well, at least I don't faint in front of my entire class!" He then grabbed his coat and ran out the door, heading for the car. Kagome got a slight glance from her mother before they left, and Kagome watched them drive off. What was up with Souta lately? He's been acting kinda strange after Buyo-the cat-disappeared. He didn't want to talk about it much, and when it was mentioned, he immediatly changed the subject one way or the other. Kagome sighed and stood up, not feeling as hungry as she was before. She quickly threw it out for the animals and put the plate in the sink. She began washing it and her mind started to wander.

_"Kikyo..."_

Kagome gasped, looking up and around. She waited a few minutes, but she did not hear the name or voice agian. She sighed and went back to drying her plate, her mind wandering again.

_"How could you?!"_

Kagome looked back up and felt her pulse quicken. Was someone in the house? She turned her head, looking upstairs and heard only the soft creaking of the house and small rumbling of the heater in the basement. No one was in the presence of her house. She turned her head back to the sink and watched it drain before putting the plate away. She went back over to the table and grabbed Souta's cereal bowl and glass of milk, heading back over to the sink. She put those in the sink, deciding that she would do those later and headed to the living room. She jumped over the coffee table, onto the couch-making the remote fly into the air-and then plopped down. She grabbed the remote just before it hit the cushion and turned the TV on.

**"Hello, and, welcome to Channel Five News. Our main story for today is about a young girl at a high school in Tokyo Japan. She had fainted in class."**

Kagome felt her cheeks start to light up.

**"The teachers at the school had not let much information slip out, but one teacher has spilt the beans on what the young girls name was."**

There was a man in about his forties that appeared on the screen, and Kagome's mouth hung open. It was her teacher.

**Teacher: "Miss Higurashi used to be a straight A student..but..now she's just...I dunno...acting strangely. Like something is wrong at home."**

Kagome put her face in her hands and tried to fight down her blush. It went back to the reporter.

**"We believe that the Higurashi this teacher is talking about refers to Kagome Higurashi. A descendant of the young mistress Kikyo and great great great great grandaughter of Kaidea. More on this subject, go to-" **

Kagome shut off the TV, her face turned into one of disgust and anger. Fumes were literally coming off of her as she stood up and walked outside. She breathed in the fresh morning air and suddenly felt as if someone else was there with her. She turned her head to the shrine where the well was and felt the feeling become stronger. She swallowed. Should she go near, or should she go back inside? The feeling suddenly had a voice, and a figure.

_"Kagome Higurashi." _I young woman stood there in a white and red kimono. She had dark brown chocolate eyes like Kagome, and she had her hair tied back into a ponytail, letting it hang almost to her feet. She was a very beautiful woman, and Kagome felt as if she knew her.

"Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered, looking around if anyone else was there.

_"My name is Kikyo. You are a reincarnation of myself, but in the future. You must go back to the past and destroy Naraku, an evil monster that tricked Inuyasha, my former friend and hanyou, and I, a miko/priestess. Naraku tries to steal what's rightfully yours now. The Shikon Jewel. It resides within your body; inside your heart; and will not be removed unless you will it so, or it is cut out. I was tricked into bringing the Shikon Jewel to Naraku, who, had used Inuyasha's body and attacked me. I bled that day. I bled the blood of every single shard in that jewel and I was foolish not to know it wasn't really Inuyasha. I was so blinded by my own blood that I attacked him without even knowing that Naraku had taken over my body and had controlled me as well. I shot Inuyasha and he was pinned to the Sacred Tree." _She pointed to the tall tree that resided next to the shrine. _" He still resides there today, but not in your time. The reason is that you had gone back in time and freed him from the tree. Of course, as stubborn as Inuyasha is, he will not be the best of people to try to make friends with at first."_ She looked Kagome in the eyes. _"I do not have much time left here. Go through the well and into the Feudal Era and stop Naraku from causing another breakout in our-no-__**your **__race's existance." _She began to disappear. _"Do this Kagome. If you do not, your life will be changed forever." _She faded.

Kagome stood there, trying to take all of this in. If she went, she would save herself and the people of Tokyo? And maybe the **world**? But, if she stayed, would it cost her dearly? She had to think. Kagome walked towards the shrine then stopped, and turned, looking at her home, then the city. Stay and possibly regret it, or leave and help save the world and her home? Kagome closed her eyes and saw the faces of her friends and family. Hojo, her mother, her brother, the school, her father. She opened her eyes and clentched her fists then turned to the shrine. She walked towards it and down the steps, getting ever so closer to what might be the most stupidest things she might do. If she was just imagining things, she could get stuck down there, but if it was real, could she ever come back? There were so many "What if's?" or "But's." Kagome swallowed and opened the top, looking down into the darkness of the well.

"Here goes..." She said, and hopped right into the well, closing her eyes. She hit the bottom, and sighed. "Knew it." She said and looked up. Kagome saw vines and grabbed them, hoisting herself up the well and onto the rim of it. She looked up and gasped.

"No way..." She was in the Feudal Era.

CLIFFY! I"M BACK AND IM GLAD TO B SO! Yea I'll admit i was slacking off a lot, but im srry and im gunna do my best at finishing these stories o mine REVIEW :"3 -Neko


	6. Naraku

Disclaimer: Kagome is your normal average girl, trying to pass high school and get on into college. But, a twist in time has changed her INTIRE life. Will she be able to figure out the change keep it from happening? To make her life go back to normal? Or will she let this change stay, making a few romances appear? Read more, find out (It's InuKag). I do not own InuyashaOr NarutoOr any other anime except my characters of which I choose! Also, Sorry about the first chapter I think it was, It's not supposed to be Bloody Neko, it's supposed to be Bloody Moon! Thanks and enjoy

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter six: Naraku**

Kagome was trying to calm her brain down, but she could not believe that she had just time skipped! Or well, fell back in time is more like it. Kagome was sitting on the rim of the well, looking at the hay tops of some small houses. She was amazed and shocked, kind of scared but excited; her emotions were a jumble of things! She stood up and began walking on a small path towards the town and before she walked into it, a tint of red caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a boy pinned to a tree by an arrow, his eyes closed.

"Is that...who Kikyo spoke about?" She cautiously stepped towards him, then when he didn't do anything, she walked towards him. She now stood in front of him, seeing his face and...dogish looking ears? With silver hair?? She had to know if this was Inuyasha or not. She stepped on one of the thick vines that surrounded him, balancing herself as she walked closer to him. She now stood inches away from his face, as she looked at his peaceful sleeping face with content. Kagome looked up at his ears and felt the urge to rub them.

_' No Kagome! He might wake up!! And then that would be bad...' _She thought to herself. Kagome couldn't fight the urge so she just decided that she'd do it quickly. Kagome took in a breath and held it as she reached up and brushed her fingers against them. She did not notice his eyes start to open, and she rubbed them for a few seconds then stopped and exhaled her held breath.

"Who the hell do you think you are, wench?" Kagome screamed, fell back, and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come. When it did not, she opened her eyes and saw the same boy looking at her with such intensity it made her feel smaller than the bugs around her; his hand held onto hers so she was suspended in air. "Well? I'm waiting!" He glared and then his eyes widened and he set her onto the ground then took out the arrow. He freed himself from the vines and stood in front of her, clutching her shoulders.

"A...Are you Inuyasha?" Kagome said shakily as he leaned forward and sniffed her.

"Hmm...you don't smell like her at all...But you look like her.." He completely ignored Kagome's question as he continued to sniff her.

She turned red. "As much as I like you sniffing me, will you ANSWER MY QUESTION?!" She screeched.

He winced, the ears on his head flattening. "Yea yea I'm Inuyasha. What's it to 'ya?" He glared down at her.

Kagome 's face turned to one of confusion. "Kikyo was right. You aren't one to make good friends with at first.."

Inuyasha's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates and he grabbed her shoulders again. "Kikyo?? Where is she! Tell me now!" He dug his nails into her skin, making her wince.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" She tried to wiggle her way free, but Inuyasha held tighter.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"LET GO!" Kagome yelled back and in the next moment Inuyasha was three hundred feet away from her, on the ground, looking at her with wide eyes. She blinked a few times and then ran off into the town.

Inuyasha watched her run and got back up. "Wait!! Come back here!" He jumped off after her as she ran into the small town and then jumped in front of her. "I said wait, bitch!"

Kagome stared at him in anger and shock. "What did you call me?!" She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it. She gasped. "Let me go! Stop it! I don't want to do this anymore! Kikyo!" Kagome looked around as if Kikyo would appear at any second.

Inuyasha merely stared at her. "Calm down." His voice was soft, his face calm, and his grip firm but gentle. "And tell me what's wrong."

Kagome looked up at him. "...Kikyo is dead...and she came to me..in the future...telling me I was a reincarnation of her and I held this Shikon Jewel inside my heart and that I needed to stop Naraku from causing an outbreak in my race. Though I have no idea what that means..I'm only human. She also said that I needed to find and free you from the tree that she had pinned you upon by an arrow and that you wouldn't be easily friended at first. She also said that she was a fool not to see that you weren't the one that killed her. It was Naraku who tricked her into thinking you stole the Jewel for yourself, so she shot you. She wants you and I to stop Naraku before he causes another war or something like that." Kagome looked up at him as his face went from sadness, to shock, to anger, and regret.

"...So...What are we doing here? We need to find Naraku and destroy the bastard..." He growled.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "So you're gonna help?"

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Of course. Hop on." He turned and bent down a little.

Kagome hopped onto his back and screamed as he took off then hug on. "That was a little un-expected!" She yelled.

He only smirked and jumped high into the air. "It's gonna get a little rough, so you may wanna hide your head." He said as an arrow flew past his shoulder and her head.

"Woah!" She turned her head and saw the arrow continue on behind them.

Inuyasha landed in front of the archer, and got hit in the shoulder. "Ngh." Was all he said.

"Evil beast! Go back to your endless sleep!" Was heard.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw an old lady with the same outfit as Kikyo's and hair tied back as well, but with a patch over her eye.

The lady saw Kagome and gasped, dropping her bow and arrow. "Lady Kikyo?" She stepped towards them.

"Hey, old woman, this isn't Kikyo. Her name is...What's your name anyway?" He looked back at Kagome.

"It's Kagome Higurashi...and Inuyasha's right. I'm not Kikyo..she said I was a reincarnation of her though.." The woman's eyes widened.

"Forgive me. Inuyasha, please, let me see the face of my sister in this young woman once more." The lady begged, and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever..go on, wen-" Kagome gave him a glare. "Fine. 'Kagome' go ahead." He let her off of his back and Kagome stepped out from behind him and walked towards the woman.

"I do see my sisters face in you...Amazing...Impossible..." She took Kagome's hands in hers and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Kagome said, not knowing what else to say.

The old lady smiled. "Forgive me once more. My name is Kaede. I am the sister of Kikyo. She's been dead almost 50 years now...all because of him." She pointed at Inuyasha and he looked away, his ears flattening.

Kagome put her hands up defensivly. "You don't understand! Kikyo told me it was Naraku who tricked Kikyo into thinking that Inuyasha had stolen it from her when it was really Naraku. Naraku attacked Kikyo, and left the Shikon Jewel in a place that was close to Inuyasha. Inuyasha probably couldn't resist, so he went after the uhh..scent?" She looked at him and he nodded. "Scent of Naraku and found the Shikon Jewel. He must've been trying to find Kikyo to give it back but she attacked him, thinking he was stealing it. They were just chasing each other and not the real threat, Naraku. So, now, here I am in the past, going to help defeat Naraku and all that."

Kaede stared wide-eyed at her then looked at Inuyasha and walked over. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. My sister and you were just blind by anger and confusion. Please, forgive me on my sister's behalf." She bowed and Inuyasha looked the other way.

"Whatever old woman. You're forgiven. Just stop. People are looking." Kaede stood back up, then turned towards Kagome.

"Come with me please. You need the proper weapons." She led them to a small hut a few miles outside of the town and led them into the hut. She brought out a bow and an arrow, then handed them to Kagome, who took it hesitantly, as if she were deciding that if she took the bow, she couldn't leave this world. Kagome nodded, looking up from the bow at Kaede.

"Now, before you go, I will tell you all about the Shikon Jewel an-" A loud explosion caused Kaede to stop and run to the door of the hut.

Inuyasha smirked. "Perfect. He came so we didn't need to leave at all!"

Kagome was about to ask him who he was talking about, until the top of the hut was blown off and a hand reached down into the hut. "AHH!" Kagome screamed and was grabbed by the hand and out of the top of the hut. Inuyasha had his arms over his face to block some debree, then looked up when he heard Kagome scream and saw her in the clutches of...

"Hello, Inuyasha."

Naraku.

Omg...i need to put up alot more stories...DAMN...review while I work on the other stories! -Neko


	7. Kagome

Disclaimer: SCREW. THE. DISCLAIMER. You can read it in the other chapters before this.

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter seven: Kagome**

Kagome struggled, but to no avail did Naraku free her. Naraku was a young man she was guessing. Almost in his late twenties, early thirties? Naraku's long black hair was like a veil that you could never see through, and his eyes were like knifes. Cutting through your skin, straight to your heart and only bringing out fear, no blood. Kagome was afraid of him now, after seeing his form. Four large tentecles stood erect from his back, and as usual, all bad guys had at least _some _make-up on. His blue eyeshadow color brought out the evil in him more than his figure did...kinda weird, huh? Well, anyway, back to the real matter at hand. Naraku had one arm going around her back just about an inch below her shoulders, hand resting on her arm.

"So, Inuyasha, it seems you are awake." He chuckled, looking down at Inuyasha.

"Yeah but I didn't expect to see your ugly ass." He retorted, looking towards Kagome then back at Naraku.

Naraku glanced at Kagome then back at Inuyasha. "And who is this? Looks like Kikyo..." His pulse began to move faster and he saw the slight pink color of the Shikon Jewel. "You have the Shikon Jewel I see...intresting..." Naraku grabbed Kagome's arm and turned away.

Inuyasha gasped and looked up towards Kagome's back, seeing the form of the Jewel and the color. "She **does **have it." He said to himself, thinking.

"Let me go!" Kagome pulled but Naraku did not even flinch as she twisted and squirmed.

This brought Inuyasha out of his thinking state and he looked up, Naraku and Kagome gone. "Shit! Hey, let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped out of the top of the hut, looking around. There was no sight of them whatsoever until he heard Kagome scream.

"Help me!!!!" It was her alright. Inuyasha jumped off of the hut and towards the river. There, by the bank, was Kagome, unconcious, and about to slip into the river. Inuyasha could smell the stench of blood, and it was reeking off of her. The sound of water dripping caught his ears, and he looked at her, noticing the red color of blood soaking through her shirt. Inuyasha moved towards her quickly and flipped her over, then almost threw up at the sight. Kagome's intire front of her shirt was red, almost turning black, and she was unconcious...great. Inuyasha knew nothing about wounds..accept that being a hanyou and all, he could heal a lot faster than a normal human ever could...and that wounds really hurt. So, that didn't really help. He had to get Kagome to Kaede's and fast if he wanted to save her from drying...

Wait...did he just think that? No..he shouldn't care about a useless wentch like Kagome...should he? Inuyasha thought for a moment, that is, until he felt Kagome cough. He looked down at her and picked her up.

"Don't worry, wentch...we'll get you some help..don't you die on me..." Inuyasha picked her up bridal-style and took off back towards the village. Inuyasha could hear her heartbeat slowing down, and noticed how her cream colored skin was starting to pale. He quickened his pace and arrived back at Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, what have you done??" Kaede ran over and took Kagome out of his arms, putting her on a small sleeping mat.

"I didn't do nothing, old lady. Naraku must've attacked her or somethin'..." Inuyasha stared at the slowly dying form of Kagome, wishing he could've helped her sooner.

_Ok..what the hell is going on with my emotions?! She's not like Kikyo, she just looks like her. Heck, she could just be a demon who's in a humans form and she stole the Shikon Jewel and swallowed it so she could come find and destroy me...wow..I usually never think like that! _Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked outside.

Kaede walked over to Inuyasha, head held down. "I'm dorry Inuyasha...but it seems that everything that can heal her was destroyed by Naraku...there's nothing I can do.."

Inuyasha got right in her face after hearing this. "What do you mean, old woman?! Surely you can do something! She isn't dead yet! Isn't there a herb around here that I can get for you to heal her! Damn it, tell me you're kidding!" Inuyasha had no idea why he was acting this way. Maybe it was because he had so much to ask Kagome that he didn't want her to die. Or maybe...no...he couldn't have just fallen for her at first sight...could he? It was possible..but he highly doubt it. She was just a stupid bitch that wasn't supposed to come here...wasn't supposed to be here, Inuyasha said to himself. It was all so confusing...and now he could never find out anything about her. If he were to figure out who here parents were and where they lived, he could go tell them about her passing..or state.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...Inuyasha." Kaede walked out of the hut, leaving the dying Kagome and angry, confused Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and bent down to her. "I'm sorry, Kagome...truely sorry..."

This was it...the final moment's of Kagome Higurashi's life...

Cliffy! No, the story is NOT over with yet! R and R please! -Neko223


	8. Neko

Disclaimer: Once again, just read it in the chapters before chapter 7.

**Bloody Moon**

**Chapter eight: Neko**

_Kagome POV_

I'm in pain...and I'm cold...what happened? I can't open my eyes. I've lost the ability to move and I feel as if I was slowly falling asleep. My body suddenly became stiff and I felt my whole conciousness slip away. I stopped breathing, and stopped thinking. What was going on with me? Was I in a coma? The last thing I remember was Naraku about to attack me, then the ground and then nothing. I saw red, but that was about it. Black and nothing else after. It was like I was awake, but slipping away into a cold and dark prision to which there was no escape. What was going on?? Then, I felt the cold slowly creep away from my skin, and the darkness began to lighten into a bright light. I felt warmer, as if I was reborn. All I had to do was open my eyes...

_Normal POV_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sat up, yawning.

"Wow...what a weird dream...Well...at least I'm back at my house...in my own-" Kagome stopped as she opened her eyes. "Bed?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha's shocked face.

"..." His mouth was agape.

"What?" Kagome asked, clearly confused as to what he was so shocked about.

"H-H...How are y-you..." He quickly looked at the place where her wound had once been, but saw none. He widened his eyes, then ran out of the shack.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome stood up and ran after him, but stopped as soon as she got outside, seeing no figure of him anywhere. "Inuyasha!" She called, looking around.

He was breathing heavily, on top of the shack, looking down at her. _What the hell is going on here?! _He thought to himself. "..." He stayed silent, not wanting to be caught.

Kagome sighed, then turned around and walked back into the shack mumbling. "He's weird.."

Inuyasha got an anime vein mark at this, but sighed, forgetting about it, and layed back on the roof. "How was she able to survive that?? It's impossible! Unless.." He stopped, thinking, then shook his head. "No. She can't be. It's impossible." He got up and took off into the woods, towards the God Tree from which he was freed by Kagome.

When he reached there, he was suprised at what he saw.

"Hello...Inuyasha." It was Kikyo, and she had a friendly smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared, and her cold, stoical, serious expression replaced it.

"K-Kikyo?!" He stuttered, taking one step towards her.

She held up her hand, indicating he should come no closer. "Stop. I am not here to mince words with you. Merely to tell you what has become of the girl's destiny, as well as yours.

Inuyasha stopped, listening. "What do you mean? I thought you said you and I were going to have a future together. Where you lying to me?!"

Kikyo smiled a little and looked to the floor. "It was never meant to be, Inuyasha. I knew that I would be killed. I am only a spirit that will follow the girl around. Some kind've guardian angel you might say..." She looked up, her expression changed once again. "Listen. Kagome is not a mere human. She is what you theorize. A neko."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "A-Are you serious?! She can't be...it's impossi-"

Kikyo exploded at him. "Inuyasha, will you really be blinded by such trickery?!"

He widened his eyes again in shock at her outburst. "B-but Kikyo...I can't-"

"Inuyasha, I cannot believe you would actually not be able to smell her out. She does not know of her kinds fate. The last one they say was a young girl by the name of Kinomi Higurashi. She is _Kagome _Higurashi. They sent her to the time she is from, and gave her a mother similar looking to her. She **is **a neko..."

Inuyasha's head was pounding with all of these words he was hearing. "A..neko?"

"Yes. Now you need to tell her, before Naraku figures it out...but I fear he already has.." She began disappearing.

"Kikyo, I don't under-" But when he looked up, she was gone. Not even an outline.

_Kagome POV_

Sitting there, I wondered if Inuyasha would ever come back...and if I'd ever get home.

"Hey...Kagome...I have to talk to you.." Looking up, I saw Inuyasha standing there with a serious look but with nervous eyes.

"What is it?" I watched him walk over and sit down next to me.

Inuyasha sighed and stared me in the eyes. "You..." He stopped, then sighed angrily. "Ugh, why is this so hard!?"

"Inuyasha, just tell me!" I put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to me once more. "I uh...think you need to brush more."

I felt my face heat up in anger. "WHAT!?!?" He fell back, looking at me in fear with wide eyes.

"I said you-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed at him. Angrily, I stomped out of the shack and towards the woods.

"Hmph..that jerk...he can fight this Naraku guy on his own. I brush three times a day!" I even held up three fingers to no one in particular to proove my point. I stopped, seeing the well.

"He wants to be a jerk, fine, I'm going home." I walked over to the well and was about to jump in, until I saw a figure there at the bottom of the well.

I heard a chuckle. "So...you're the last neko I've been looking for.." Naraku.

_Normal POV_

Naraku stood there at the bottom of the well, arms folded.

Kagome stepped back and fell because she was standing on the rim of the well.

Naraku's tentecles came out of the well and shot towards Kagome, grabbing her arms and legs. "Inuyasha, help!!" She screamed, struggling against the grip Naraku had on her.

Naraku chuckled again, floating out of the well and in front of her, tentecles holding her up into the air. "Scream for help..but no one will be able to save you." Kagome struggled, and suddenly she felt as if a cork was holding some sort of power inside her body. Black neko ears appeared out from under her hair, twitching, and a black tail swayed into view. Kagome's eyes turned from chocolate orbs to green-slitted ones.

Naraku smirked. "It seems we've found our power...so, tell me, what's it feel like?"

Kagome's head was held down, but when she looked up, her canine's turned into fangs. "It feels like I can kick your ass."

CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHA x3 Ohh what's gonna happen? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?! IDK! REVIEW AND FIND OUT! ...**NOW!!! **


End file.
